onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Clinn
Clinn is the fan-made nickname for the relationship between [[Clayton Evans|'Cl'ay]] and Q[[Quinn James|u'inn']]. While dealing with her marital issues, Quinn looked to Clayton for support and the two both developed an attraction to each other. Despite this, Nathan asked Clayton not to see Quinn due to all the problems she has in her life saying that she needs time to sort them out and Clayton reluctantly agreed and told Quinn they couldn't hang out anymore. Clayton withdrew from his relationship with Quinn because he didn't want to replace his late wife Sara but they eventually made their relationship official when Clayton started to move past his marriage to Sara. Clay and Quinn's relationship was made official after Quinn helped Clay get Nathan back as a client, forcing Clay to exclaim to Nathan and Haley that he planned on falling "completely and insanely in love with her". They then moved in and their relationship continued to grow closer and did fall in love. They also overcame stalker Katie Ryan and were both shot, but they got through it and became a stronger couple and more in love. Season 7 Quinn came back to Tree Hill because she divorced her husband and lived with her younger sister Haley. Clay was the sport agent of Nathan, Haley's husband. And they two slowly started a relationship after Quinn moved on after her divorce and Clay from the death of his wife. Season 8 After returning from Utah, the two live a beautiful day together, except to find out they are in a sort of limbo and that, in reality, their bodies almost bloodless on the ground after the attack on Katie. The two are found by Haley, and then Quinn and Clay experience an extra-bodily experience between the beach and the hospital, and after a tearful farewell, the two are separated as the girl awakens from coma while Clay is still trapped in limbo. Quinn has been awake for a week, but Clay is still in a coma and imprisoned in a limbo where he meets a man called Will with whom he discusses their situation. Clay's best friend, Nathan discovers that he needs a kidney transplant to survive and decides to offer even if this means giving up his career in the NBA. In the end, Clay wakes up and reports in the journal that a certain Will Bennett (the man with whom Clay has been in limbo so far) died and that he had decided to donate his organs, saving his life also to Clay. Quinn is resigned and moves momentarily to her sister Haley. In the next episode, is Clay resigns from the hospital and, along with his girlfriend, faces the trauma of returning home to the beach. Quinn is obsessed with Katie's (the woman who shot them, pretending to be Clay decassed wife) presence and can't go on, so Clay, after having realized the situation, offers her to take a photographic service in Africa to get closer to her passion and to leave her past behind. Nate helps Clay with her client savoring the job of sportsman. During a poker game at Julian's home, Nathan gets angry with Clay because he invited Alex to make croupier. Later, Clay communicates to Nathan that Troy, a NBA player, would like him as an agent. In the next episode, Quinn gets tossed out of town to look for Dan to get her help in finding and killing Katie, but decides not to do so when she returns home and throws her gun in the river. Elsewhere, Katie returns to Tree Hill after learning that Quinn and Clay are still alive. In this episode, an impressive hurricane hits Tree Hill and Katie returns to finish what he started with Quinn and Clay, but eventually gets a bullet and stopped forever. In the episode The Drinks We Drank Last Night, the girls have a wild night on the town for her bachelorette party, Brooke and, with the help of Quinn and the other girls try to put together the bachelor party. Quinn begins to spend a lot more time together with Alex, the two share their past pre-death experiences. Quinn, Haley and Brooke become superheroes for the day and must use their suer-powers for good. In the episode dedicated to the Valentine's Day, sex games, secrets and laughs come into play for couples of Tree Hill, who celebrate the lovers' day. In the episode The Man Who Sailed Around His Soul, Clay, Nathan and Julian are confronted with Ian Kellerman about the incident, while Quinn arrives in a bid to fly to Puerto Rico. Clay, camps with Nathan, Jamie, Julian, Chase and Chuck at River Court, to say goodbye to the famous baskett camp. In this last episode, Clay and Nathan travel to search for new customers. Season 9 In this season, after Quinn has noticed some sleepwalking problems for Clay, his girl tries to convince him to get help. Subsequently in Quinn surge the doubt that Clay is betraying her, the guy then goes into trouble and to help, the girl try to solve them herself on behalf of Clay. In the next episode, Clay goes to see how rehab works, while Quinn is left to be a baby sitter to James and Lydia. Mouth fills Clay in about Nathan. As he is in hospital for his rehabilitation, Clay manages to connect with another patient, little Logan. In this episode Clay receives life changing news while revisiting his past. In this nex episode, Clay tell his past to Logan, revealing him to be his father. In episode 10, Clay and Quinn revisit the past. Subsequently Clay and Quinn reconnect with Logan. In the final chapter of One Tree Hill, Quinn marries Clay and adopts Logan, in this episode Logan, calls Quinn mom. The three now a family have realized one of Quinn's greatest dreams. In a time-jump, Clay, Quinn and Logan are with the gang, in the gym, to see Jamie's first high school, baskett game. Memorable Episodes *7x12 - Clay and Quinn offically begin their relationship. *7x22 - Clay and Quinn are shot by Katie. *9x12- Quinn and Clay get engaged. *9x13 - Clay and Quinn get married, adopting Logan as their son. Category:Pairings Category:Relationships